


The Little Drabble that Couldn't

by istia



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-22
Updated: 2002-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istia/pseuds/istia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Subtitled: Bad Writing 101, in which the style and content exceed the scope of the form!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Drabble that Couldn't

"Don't stop, hotshot!" the CI5 agent usually known as Doyle, though sometimes Ray or Sunshine or Goldilocks or golly or Raffles or angelfish or little feisty ex-Met-copper art-school dropout or cheese of chalk-and-cheese or green-eyed elfin beauty, hisses out earnestly with aggressive bravado.

His partner William Andrew Philip Bodie, who despises his regal first names so is only called Bodie--except when he's called Sunshine or Handsome or blue-eyed-ex-Merc cream-puff tough-guy or Cowley's golden-haired boy even though he isn't or Cupid or priapismic monster or Miss Marple--gasps eloquently if a bit inarticulately, "Wouldn't think of it, Raimundo," and continues to--

 _[oops, story unfortunately truncated before the climax due to wordiness of introductory matter]_


End file.
